


Revel

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Drama, F/M, Microfic, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny and Leonard learn new things about each other every day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11.

She was no expert on this love thing. She’d had sex – plenty of sex – but not love, not the real kind. As gawky and somewhat untutored as he could be, Leonard could pack his own punch; one of complete emotional fulfillment.

It was happiness and agony in one single relationship. No wonder she’d run from it.


End file.
